No way she is crazy
by misspokey101
Summary: summary Sakura and Syaoran are in separate gangs. So what happens when Sakura and Tomoyo get kidnapped by Syaoran and the wolves.s/s and E/T rated M for language and later Chapters :P please Review.
1. Chapter 1 Enter Sakura and Tomoyo

Chapter One: beginning

Norm...prove (normal profile)

(Speaking " ")

(Thoughts ` `)

In Tokyo Japan there lived a girl call Sakura Kinomoto she was 18 years old, with beautiful auburn hair down to her shoulder blades, with a perfectly curved body, which hid the fact that she was incredibly strong, in fact she would be considered the most dangerous person out of all the cherry blossoms which was a gang her mum was the leader off since last year.

However it was now Sakura's gang, as leadership of this gang always got passed down from mother to daughter when the eldest daughter was old enough to take over the responsibilities.

So unlike normal members of a gang she was trained from birth by her mother, she knew how to kill or save a life instantly, even deal with a loved one's passing so it did not affect her emotionally because she knew that living in this kind of environment anything could happen in a split second. So everyone who was involved with this sort of thing always had to learn to deal with the unexpected just encase it happened.

"Goodness Tomoyo, how much more are you going to buy?" Sakura asked her best friend who she was brought up with. The black long haired girl with violet eyes Tomoyo sighed at Sakura's question while caring a shopping bag in her hand, they had only been in the mall for about three hours and she was no were near finished.

They were both wearing near enough the same outfit which was white trainers, blue skinny jeans, and a different colour spaghetti strap top as Sakura's was pink and Tomoyo's was blue and covered with a jean jacket.

Then before Sakura could ask her anything else she decided to speak "chill out Sakura, you know that I love to shop and I don't plan on leaving yet sorry but I wouldn't mind getting something to eat instead, what about that?" Tomoyo said looking at Sakura who just nodded at her while walking to the nearest café which also happened to be their favourite place to eat in the mall. Sakura thought to herself `I am in for anything that don't involve walking anymore`.

When they sat down at their normal window table in the café, the waiter come and took their order before leaving them to talk. Then about five minutes in to their conversation Sakura spotted a small girl about 6 running past screaming through the mall for help. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and frowned before shooting out there seats to chase the little girl in distress.

When they catch up to her the little girl noticed Sakura and ran to her while speaking with a stutter "p-princess p-princess p-please help-p my bigg b-brother, a bigger boy-y is hurting him" Sakura didn't believe what she was seeing. She hated watching the little girl plead for her help because this sort of thing was not supposed to, or even remotely aloud to happen in the city that cherry blossoms ruled over.

It made her furious that someone broke there rule's and was hurting the young and Innocent right in front of her. So without hesitation Sakura asked the little girl to take her and Tomoyo to her brother so she could sort out the situation. The girl smiled up at them before grabbing Sakura's and Tomoyo's hands and running off in the direction she came from where her brother was being attacked.


	2. Chapter 2 your taking us where?

Chapter 2 you're taking us where?

Sakura's prove...

As Sakura felt the girl dragging her and Tomoyo stop, a large man with mussels gaping out his red T shirt and black jeans come in to her view holding something by his hand's to the ground. As they neared him she noticed that the man was holding the boy by his shirt scruff while pinning him to the mall floor so he could not escape.

This angered Sakura beyond belief she didn't understand how someone could do that to an innocent child. The only things that went through her mind at this point in time was `KILL THE FUCKER` and `How dare he do this under our noses is that bastard even human attacking a kid like that`. After she had thought that she started approaching the man who had the boy in his hands.

Tomoyo's prove…

`OMG I have never seen Sakura look like that. What is she going to do for fuck sake remember to stay calm Sakura please` Tomoyo thought as she watched her best friend who was facing the man with pure hatred in her eyes like a lion look's at its pray before it kills it.

However Tomoyo also didn't fail to noticed that there was no one else in that part of the mall after surveying it all around. This in turn made her feel more on edge about what Sakura might do so she looked back at her and tried to think of a way to calm her down if she could, because when Sakura was like this she would be considered dangerous to even the strongest of people.

Norm proves….

When Tomoyo felt Sakura move forward she put out her arm to stop her and said to her "Sakura if you go over there like that your temper will get the better of you, so calm the fuck down and let's do this sensibly. Ok. You have a reputation to uphold so don't lower yourself down to that asshole's level of stupid thinking and rush in." This made Sakura take a few breaths before sighing out the last one to show she was calm enough to handle the situation and after she did this she smiled at Tomoyo and said "Thanks for that Tomoyo, now that's get this ass bandit before my anger comes back".

With that said there shopping bags were dropped and Sakura and Tomoyo speeded towards the boy's attacker. As soon as they came up behind him they grabbed an arm of his each and pulled the man off the boy with ease and brought him into a standing position before taking their individual arms and bringing them around to his back for Tomoyo to tie with her shoe laces.

This caused the man to go wild and back push Tomoyo away from him and lunge at Sakura aggressively but luckily for Sakura she already knew what he was going to do so she jumped in the air and used his shoulders for a frame to put her hands on, so she could go in to a handstand to avoid his next attack and in doing this it gave her the advantage to catch his neck in a certain spot to knock him out before she landed perfectly on the ground before watching his unconscious form hit it as well moments after her.

Sakura walks back to Tomoyo who was now with the boy helping him stand and his little sister beside her "Are you guys ok. No one is hurt are they? She asks and the three shook their heads. So before anything else could go wrong like the man regaining consciousness Sakura brought out her mobile and dialled the police to pick the man up.

When the police had gone the boy and his sister got ready to leave but not before they thanked Tomoyo and Sakura for their help but just as the children exited the area three new faces came in to their view coming through the door.

There was two men and one woman approaching Sakura and Tomoyo at a fast pace. The man in the middle had brown messy hair and burning amber eyes. He was wearing a forest green shirt and blue jeans which was almost similar to the other guy's clothing that was walking on his right apart from he had a blue shirt on and black hair will ocean eyes.

The girl however who was on the middle man 's left wore a black mini skirt that went with her long black hair and red tank top which complemented her eyes which were ruby red and blazing at Tomoyo and Sakura for a unknown reason to them at least.

As the three came up closer to the girls and stopped right in front of them, Sakura gave a caution look to Tomoyo which as they both know meant `stay on your toes` so when they turned back to the suspicious characters.

The man in the middle of the three decided to speak first in a low and angry voice to them" Hay you two" he said looking at Sakura and Tomoyo "did either of you see a big guy here? Where did he go? A man who passed us selling stuff upstairs said that this guy ran in here and this is the same place that everyone has just ran out of. So by judging the fact that you two are still here you must have seen him and saw where he went? "He questioned the girls looking at them intensely but after speaking this and not getting an answer from either girl pissed him off so he decided to question them further "Hello you two lost your voices or something? Answer me you ignorant little girls" he spits out.

Sakura was speechless at how this man spoke to her just now and how hostile he sounded towards her and Tomoyo, she would of blown up at him too but considering the fact he spoke to her in that way also meant that he didn't know who she was and she would like to keep it that way so she simply replied "I am sorry but someone called the police and he was taken away" this made the three people look at the girls and frown then Sakura started to speaking again but in a more put on girly voice to them "Umm sorry again but is that everything you need from us? Because we would like to leave now we are late for dinner with are grandma aren't we violet? Sakura questioned Tomoyo who looked at her then nodded and instantly knew why her best friend was using her gang name because she obviously felt suspicious of these people in front of them so she followed along with her with a nod "ya you're totally right cherry I forgot ha ha silly me" Tomoyo said while hitting her head to the left side softly with her right fist and poking her tongue out in the process to act more innocent.

At this, the trio look at each other before nodding and looking back to the two girls before the man on the right started to talk "Syaoran" he said looking to his right "what do we do let them go?" he questioned the man on his right with a smile.

Syaoran thought for a minute then faced him with a smirk and then looked back at Sakura before speaking "yes Eriol fuck them I got better things to do. Come on "at this the three turned around and walked towards the exit without so much a one more word addressed to them which relieved Sakura but also caused her to get an even deeper suspicion about them.

Sakura's prove

"Was that really it" Sakura wandered out loud after they had gone, before she started to let herself think for a minute about the conversation that just happened `No way that was to easy, and if I remember rightly all three of their pictures came up in those gang profile's Tomoyo was investigating last week for me, because for some reason mother gave them special permission to enter Tokyo without even asking me plus I think the only condition she gave them was to keep the peace. She also let them in are territory with firearms. Fuck what was the name of that gang again o yea the wolves, but what did they want with that guy? Who the hell was that psycho to them? `

Sakura was soon knocked out of her deep thought by Tomoyo nudging her arm and speaking to her "Sakura wake up. Are you listening I said lets go my computer is calling me and if I am not mistaken the look on your face tells me you noticed it too? There the same people we were looking up last week. So stop daydreaming and let's head back so I can find out more about them"

I looked at her then nodded seriously before saying "your right Tomoyo lets go but somehow I got a feeling they are not done with us yet. I think they got a bit suspicious of us when they see that we were still here and didn't run away like everyone else did and the way we were acting just now didn't help us either because that left a innocent girl impression, which also would imply that we should of been one of the first to leave a violent scene like that really scared. But we didn't"

Norm prove

After Sakura said that to Tomoyo they started walking to their bags they had dropped earlier to pick them up and head to the mall exit, that lead them to the car park. However as they neared there car's two arms came out of the two car's they were passing on either side of them and pulled them inside before speeding away…which left one thought in the girls mind's as this was happening 'you're taking us where?

Authors notes: I made this chapter longer so don't forget to read it the bits I put in before u read the next one please review. I will be posting a chapter like this one again I three days chapter three guy's xx.

yea chapters 1+2 done good.


	3. chapter 3 shit we are in danger

Well here it is guys Chapter three I hope you like it xxx thank you guys for reviewing please keep it up because it's only going to get better loll... I hope

Thoughts' '

Chapter 3 shit we're in danger

Sakuras prove

As Sakura opened her eyes after pretending to be unconscious for the past hour she noticed she was put laid down in a sort of cell with her hands chained to the wall. Pulling herself up in to a seated position while leaning back on the wall Sakura sighed and thought to herself 'wow this is original for god sake. What they kidnap us and think we are the enemies? Fucking assholes it's not as if we are wild animals. Wait we' Sakura looked around her cell and noticed that Tomoyo was nowhere to be seen 'shit were the hell is she. O man I have to find her. She can't fight that well and especially not on her own' after thinking this Sakura started to think back about the last thing that happened after her and Tomoyo got pulled in to the cars….

Flashback

Being pulled in to the car Sakura noticed it immediately what they were going to do with her and Tomoyo 'shit I smell chloroform' she thought as her mouth and nose was covered with a rag that smelled of chemicals but luckily for Sakura and all her training she knew exactly what to do when faced with situations like these so she pretended to breathe in the stuff and let her eyes slowly drop so it look like she was becoming unconscious to the enemy.

However UN known to her kidnappers she remained fully awake and alert and decided to go along with them so she could learn their motives and what she and Tomoyo had to do with it.

Everything was silent for about three minutes after she got supposedly knocked out until she heard a deep voice murmur the word "shit "and then she felt the car slow down and someone grab her by the waist and pull her on their lap while her head flopped on the chest of the person who held her in position with their right hand still on her waist and the left was placed draping over her right knee.

Then she heard another person speak who which she was guessing was the driver because as he was pulled in she couldn't see any one in the passenger seat "Syaoran remember be polite ok. If he is suspicious we are fucked" she said lowly with anger in her voice then I felt the chest under my head vibrate and answer her back with an even angrier tone "shut the fuck up Mailing I am not stupid don't forget who the fucking leader is"

As he says this I hear the woman sigh then the car stops completely before the car window could be heard opening and the women saying in a cool yet seductive voice "is there a problem officer?" After hearing this sentence spoken by her my ears picked up a new voice" no miss it's just you were speeding a bit and we have a strict policy about that here. So I had to pull you over" he says to the woman after a few seconds she replies to him" o I am so sorry officer I will never do it a again"

this sentence of hers was obviously dripping with shit but the officer I am guessed took to sincerely because not long after I hear him chuckle a bit " Well I can let you off this once but please don't let us catch you at it again ok"

Hearing this made me so mad, it was lucky I could keep my cool but my thoughts were anything but cool when I felt the car start to move again and the man under me breathing out a sigh of relief that's when my mind snaps

'O my fucking god I have to do something about the fucking officers here. The dick head didn't even ask for her driver's licence or visit visa (people get given them as proof that they have permission to enter Tokyo by the cherry blossoms) and hello I am invisible or something? That twit did not even ask if I was ok or why I was in this position in a car without a seat belt no less. Jesus what is this place coming to. Tomoyo I hope you are ok' which was the last thing I thought and heard until about forty five minutes later when I felt the car stop and heard the door behind me open .

Then the next thing I knew I felt myself being move again by another person's hands but this time they went under my arms and dragged me off the man that was still holding me and flung me over his shoulder with ease. "You know what to do with them. Jerry" was the last thing I heard…..

End of flashback

After Sakura had finished looking back she got even angrier at herself 'well that was a complete waste of time it didn't tell me anything apart from how I got here. It had nothing to do with were Tomoyo could be. I swear if they have so much as pulled a hair on her head I will kill them all' as Sakura thought this her eye's glow red with anger and determination to rescue he best friend and to punish anyone who hurt her.

Sakura then started to look around to see if there was any CCTV or anyone else in the celled room besides her which as luck would have it there didn't seem to be, so without any hesitation left she then started to act and yell out uncontrollably

"Help help help what am I doing here. Oh my god am I going to be shipped off to somewhere. Or worse sold of sex ahhh I am going to be pimped. Please someone help me" at this time Sakura was really quite surprised she could act so good and decided to go up a level in emotions and even started to cry and scream until finally someone came in the room and shouts

" calm the fuck down you stupid little girl, if we wanted to do those things you are yelling about we wouldn't of chosen to take you or your friend because I don't think people now a days pay for scrawny" Sakura hearing the woman's voice knew exactly who she was "well what do you want with me then? And where is my sister?" Sakura asked with tears still in her eyes to the woman who was now standing in front of her cell "well that's simple but first I think introductions are in order considering the fact we didn't speak at the mall. I go by Mailing Li and you are?

Norm prove

At that question there was silence all around them until Sakura started to speak in a low and scared voice" you can call me cherry" she said looking up at Mailing and seeing her smile "well then cherry since your awake so fast I suppose I better let you out of this cell and take you were you are supposed to go" after Mailing said that Sakura's eyes looked up at her hope full " home" Sakura then asked as Mailing entered her cell and started to unchain her. "God no ha ha you or your friend won't be seeing that place any time soon. Syaoran ant the type of people to let others go who have information he needs" after saying this to Sakura Mailing helps her of the floor and leads her out the cell door by the are wile speaking their destination " now let's get you up stairs and checked. So we know we haven't caught any rogue gang members in the two of you. Ok"

Sakura's mind after that sentence was spoken to her by mailing ' FUCK MINE AND TOMOYOS TATTOO'S …

Authors notes: wow best chapter I ever written and its longer lol please review this chapter xx let me know what you think…..ohhhh will she be found out ;P


	4. Chapter 4 The cover up and a pervert

Tattoos of the cherry blossoms:

A 3 inch Sakura tree in the middle of their backs /Sakura's has flowers on her tree which are pink, shaping the letter L and Tomoyo's flowers are violet but spaced out/ all the impotent cherry blossoms have tattoo's like Tomoyo's with their significant colours but regular members only have a tree without the flowers ok.

Tattoos of the wolf's

All have wolf heads on there right upper arm but different eyes showing the difference between the members.

Syaoran-green eyes (leader)

Important members with significant colour's

Eriol-blue eyes

Mailing-red eyes

Ages:

Sakura and Tomoyo and Mailing 18

Syaoran and Eriol 19

Chapter 4 the cover up and a pervert

Normal prove…..with Sakura…

As Sakura walked down the corridor and up the stairs leading from the cells with Mailing tugging at her arm she noticed that they had passed a lot of people at that point and started to get even more nervous 'fuck what am I going to do if they see are tattoo's then we will have to kill them all I can't deal with a work out that big today. Come on Sakura think of something' Sakura thought as she was now noticing that they were speeding up there walking pace.

Then on impulse an idea struck her, as she looked on her right arm that was being dragged she noticed her watch ' that could work but what about Tomoyo? Well that's all I got so let's give it ago' she thought as she turned her attention to the woman that was now walking even faster "umm Mailing? She said timidly "I need to go to the toilet I drank too much at the mall" Sakura said to her while planting a light blush on her face to look like she was shy to ask such a request.

At that point the dragging had stopped and Mailing just looked at Sakura with caution "why didn't you say something to me earlier? She questioned her "we past a lot of guys on the way here and I dint want to get embarrassed Sakura replied to her deepening her blush. Then when Sakura see's that Mailing was smiling at her after her answer one thought crossed Sakura's mined 'I got her roped' "ok you can go but make it quick or Syaoran will kill me" she said before reaching out and ruffling Sakura's hair "your just too cute to say no too. It's just in there "she finished and pointed to a door little bit up the hallway from them that they were standing in.

Sakura thanked Mailing as she ran to the door she pointed to and shut it behind her 'ok this is my only chance' she thought as she quickly unscrewed the face of her watch revealing a mousse like substance in it which she then took out with her fingers and spread it thickly on her back before Mailing would get suspicious of the amount of time she took. After she had finished she screwed the watch back up, before she pulled the flush of the toilet and watching her hands to get rid of the remanding foundation on her fingers before going back outside to Mailing.

As she came out of the door all she saw was a hand attach its self to her wrist and start to pull her again "I just got a call from Syaoran and he is pissed so let's hurry" Sakura frowned at her sentence while Mailing pulled her up another flight of stairs 'for god sake what wrong with this Syrona fellow he defiantly has anger issues from what I have heard and seen of him'

Normal prove... With Tomoyo

'Ahh my head is banging' Tomoyo thought as she awoke and tried to sit up but failed. At this she found herself lying back down on what she figured to be a bed waiting for her head to clear but not long after she did this a unexpected fear suddenly crossed Tomoyo's mined causing her eye's to widen and forcing herself off the bed in a panic 'o my god were is Sakura' Tomoyo thought before she calmed herself down and started to noticed her surrounding's a bit more clearly and found herself in complete darkness except for the light coming from the door rim from outside the room.

so she went over to it and felt for its handle but when she found it and started to pull on it she realized to was locked "fuck" she whispered to herself as she walked back to the bed which she could hardly see to sit back down on and think. 'Know what am I going to do? I can't get out the door and I can't even see if this fucking room has a window. So I guess I will just have to bang on the door until some one hears me' at this thought Tomoyo starts off for the door again until she remembers the same thing that Sakura did 'oh no me and Sakura didn't cover up are tattoo's this morning. Shit, and I'm guessing if someone sees them here we will both be buggered and Sakura will have to kill them all.' smiling at her thought for a minute Tomoyo decided that it would be for the best to cover it up as she remembers what Sakura had told her at the mall and how she didn't these people to know who they were.

So about 5 minutes later when she had finished disguising her tattoo using her watch she rubbed the access foundation on her hanky and placed it in her pocket. She approached the door again and banged on it continuously as loud as she could while screaming "HAY LET ME OUT... DO YOU HEAR ME I SAID LET ME OUT...? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SISTER? I WANT TO GO HOME " suddenly without warning Tomoyo heard the door unlock which caused her to jump back ' I may not be that much of an impressive fighter like Sakura but I can handle myself even though am the brainy one instead…fucking hell why did those bastard's nock me out with a pressure point in the car instead of something I could smell ahh I am really starting to get cheesed off with these guys' and with that thought over with Tomoyo turned her attention back at the door were a man stepped in.

After looking at her for a few seconds in amusement the man decided to walk up to her ' haven't I seen him before?' Tomoyo wander to herself as the man in front of her got nearer and started to speak " well little miss I didn't think a girl could bang on a door so hard without knocking it down" the man teased her while taking her hand and attempting to kiss it but instead ended up with a slap across the face while looking at a very wide eyed and scared Tomoyo who drew back her hand immediately and started to think ' fantastic I had to get stuck with a rat ass of a man o my god what a pervert… wait now I remember him, he was at the mall with the other two. What's his name again Earl or was it Eriol?'

After about a second wondering why Tomoyo had hit him he started to speak again but this time in a more serious manner "look miss I am sorry I scared you a minute ago but I am afraid you have to come with me. What's you name again?" at his question Tomoyo lowered her head from his gaze and spoke her name in a scared voice "Violet" she said to him after turning away from his stair "wow a pretty name for a pretty woman it suits you. My name is Eriol" he say's to her before flinging her over his shoulder and heading down the hallway with her kicking and screaming at him "HEY LET ME DOWN…..O MY GOD DON'T TOUCH ME THERE YOU PERVERT I AM PRIVATE PROPERTY MISTER THAT'S MY ASS NOT YOURS"

Then as Eriol and a screaming Tomoyo made their way up a pair of stairs and was about to enter a doubled door room they heard something that made Eriol turn his head while smiling and Tomoyo stop short and listen "hay Eriol I see you had orders to bring yours as well" Mailing says to Eriol as she smiles and pull's Sakura in front of her which causes Sakura to notice her best friend, who at that point in time was being carried. "Violet are you ok" Sakura asked Tomoyo which caused her to look up from the man's shoulder and say "oh my god Cherry it's you " to Sakura happily forgetting the situation she was in but as Sakura see's Eriol turn his body around to face them and her friends face disappear behind him she started to see something else as well that made her intensely angry 'what is that fucker doing to Tomoyo' a very shocked Sakura thought as she came face to face with Tomoyo's body and legs' the fucker has his hand on her ass. You shit's have gone and done it now' Sakura scowled.

"Hay you, I demand that you set my sister down on the ground this minute and get your filthy hands off of her. I will give you ten seconds" Sakura said to Eriol death glaring at him with a finger pointing at her best friend. 'O shit he has had it now' Tomoyo thought as she remembered how the man was holding her. "calm down cherry please" Tomoyo spoke to her friend trying to look at her from behind Eriol's back but couldn't so she then tapped him on his the back to get his attention and said "listen mister if you don't want to be pummelled into next Tuesday I would listen to my sisters orders and put me down because I don't know how long I can control her for, and especially like this"

However unknown to Tomoyo, Sakura was still counting '6,7,8' as she looked at Eriol's face she could tell that the threat she made and Tomoyo's warning didn't even faze him which made Sakura even more agitated until the final number was reached and she spoke it out loud with a smirk "10"….

Authors note: well there you have chapter 4 people…..I am writing chapter 5 at the minute to because I need some action in this story so I think Sakura is going to have to kick so ass…lol…I am debating o whether or not it is going to be Eriol's ha ha…. Please review because I could use some more….and maybe some ideas xxx..


	5. Chapter 5 Are you stupid

Hi guys just thought I would explain a little to you before I begin….

Even though Sakura's mum is the boss of the cherry blossoms Sakura is still there leader and the same goes for Syaoran.

Chapter 5 are you stupid

.Normal prov...

Sakura was gob smacked, for the past couple of minutes she had stood in a hallway of an unknown building made to watch her best friend get her ass touched up by some man who looked like he was enjoying it. After Eriol and Mailing see's Sakura smirk and say the number" 10 " while looking intensively at Eriol they smile at each other with both of them thinking the same thing that she was not serious about her threat because she looked to innocent to hurt anyone or cause any real damage to someone but little did they know that they had just pissed off the most dangerous person in Tokyo, Japan.

So without any more warnings given Sakura rips her arm from Mailings grip and charges for Eriol with so much speed that he or Mailing couldn't even detect her movements to stop her so within seconds she was behind Eriol gripping his arms with her hands and kicking him in the back of the needs to make them buckle to the ground while still keeping both feet on the back of his legs And one hand on his right shoulder to stop him from moving Sakura took this opportunity to grab on to Tomoyo's left arm and pulled her off his shoulder making sure she was safely on the ground before letting her go entirely.

Then after Sakura sees that Tomoyo is a nice distance away from them she uses her now free left arm and puts it around a now shocked Eriol's neck before tightening it and bending her face to his ear so only he could hear her " now you listen, and you listen good if you ever touch my sister in any violating areas again I won't go this easy on you do you understand " Sakura said this while looking at Mailing for a reaction to see whether she would get involved to stop her which was now clearly not going to happen as the girl in front of Sakura now was just staring wide eyed at her in amazement.

At this Sakura decides to get off of Eriol and knock him out before walking to Tomoyo with a concerned look on her face" Violent are you OK. Are you hurt anywhere?" Sakura question's her best friend while checking her body over with her eyes "no I'm fine Cherry. Thank you "Tomoyo says to Sakura with a smile which then caused Sakura to smile back at her with relief but before she could say anything else the double doors to the side of her flung open and revealed a now very pissed Syaoran and his intents amber eyes which were focusing on the man unconscious on the floor.

"What the fuck is going on out here for god's sakes Eriol what are you doing on the fucking floor? Mailing what happened here? " Syaoran asks the woman who was now coming back to reality after hearing his voice " oh what sorry Syaoran did you say something " Mailing said as she turned her attention from Sakura to Syaoran who at this point was now blazing of anger " what have you gone deaf now? I asked you what the fuck happened here and why is Eriol unconscious on my fucking floor? Who did it and don't tell me it was you again " he says to her as he turns back in to the room and beckons two men out to pick up Eriol " take him to his room then come straight back" he ordered them before walking straight to Mailing without so much as a glance in the girls direction.

With Sakura and Tomoyo…..

At this Tomoyo looks at Sakura with a serious face that tells her that if they don't find a cover up story for her actions just now to tell the two people that were at this point having a discussion at the end of the corridor about what just happened they would be fucked and they would have to fight their way out of there. "What do you suggest we do now? I know I acted stupid back there and that fucked us up a bit but I could not leave you like that? Did you see what he was doing to you? Fuck this whole place is filled with perverts that can't keep their hands to themselves when I was brought here, that Syaoran fellow actually had the nerve to stick me on his lap to fool a police officer the bastard." Sakura says to Tomoyo in a hushed tone so no one else could hear her while getting even angrier with herself.

This made Tomoyo look at Sakura and smile before saying "there you go again. Look don't blame yourself because this situation is not just your fault it's mine as well I should have just stopped him but I didn't want to cause a scene. The most important thing to do now is to get out of here. Okay cherry. " Sakura nodded to her then turned her attention to the two figures who were now walking towards them, with a serious and intense look their faces which made Sakura and Tomoyo bodies' go on alert.

Normal prove

"So you're the one who knocked out my cousin then are you" Syaoran said as he comes up close to Sakura and positions his face just inches away from hers "so what gang do you two belong to? if you tell us the truth now I may go easy on you and kill you fast instead of slowly " Syaoran smirks but then hardens his face with anger again as he sees Sakura smile at him ' ha ha you have no idea who your threatening with this crap do you. Are you stupid? God I would love to see you face if you find out who we really are. That will throw you down a peg or two and make you take you over confident finger out your ass' Sakura thought trying hard not to make her smile turn in to a full scale laugh in his face.

Although luckily for Sakura Tomoyo decides to answer Syaoran's question "we don't belong to any kind of gang Cherry was just protecting me, her sister from a pervert of a man who thought it was ok to touch in private areas." Syaoran at that point backed off from Sakura a little and stood back up straight before looking at the now violent eyed Tomoyo with a serious face "ok well if that is the case then you two won't mind being checked for one then will you" He questioned them while looking at their reactions "not at all isn't that right Cherry" Tomoyo says as she looks at Sakura with pleasant smile" defiantly" Sakura utters with a smile to match Tomoyos.

"Right then Mailing take them to the nearest room and check them all over do you understand Syaoran states now looking at a very interested Mailing "yes I understand. You two go and wait by that door a minute" mailing said to them as she points to a room at the end of the hall they were standing in this made the girls nod and start to walk off towards it.

Syaoran and mailing

"what do you intend to do with them if they are telling the truth about not being in a gang Syaoran?" mailing asked her leader while keeping an eye on the girls as they walked "well if that girl with the auburn hair fights the way you described to me I will make her join us even if I have to beat the life of her sister to make her" declarer's Syaoran to her with a expressionless face. "Fuck sometimes you are a crawl sun of a bitch do you know that" Mailing frowns at him and starts to walk away but turns back to him when he say's "well what else do you suggest I do? Look if the other one is any good at something I will get her to join as well. Ok but at the minute Mailing we need the best of the best to get the cobras heads. We would of got 8 in total today if that asshole wasn't thrown in jail, the way I see it we can't let stupid things like emotion's and compaction for other's get in are way or is it just me in this fucking gang who want to avenge my father's , your parents and my people's family's death's? Hu." at this mailing lowered her eyes from Syaoran's to the floor before a tear escaped her now sparkling eyes "I am sorry Syaoran your right I will go and check them out" Mailing said before wiping her eyes and running towards the girls.

Syaoran watched as Mailing and the girl's entered the room and just as the door closed behind them he started to think to himself ' hang on that incident earlier didn't Mailing say that the reason Eriol got messed up was because he was seen touching that girls sisters ass? Oh fuck this is not good he only does that to women he wants to….

Authors notes: ya chapter 5 done. Xxx sorry it's a little late, I was away for the weekend but here it is please review because I need to know what you guys think of it so far…I am going to get a head start on chapter 6 probably tonight if I don't feel tired… any way xxx thanks for reading and I hope you like my cliff hanger;p please please review x


	6. Chapter 6 initiate them BOTH

Chapter 6 initiate them BOTH

At this point in time the room that Tomoyo had been in door's flow open to reveal a very bad tempered Syaoran as he made his way to the bed which Eriol was currently on. "Wake up you sun of a bitch I need to talk to you now" he practically screamed at the man who was still unconscious from earlier's encounter with Sakuras.

"Uh what's going on? Are we under attack" Eriol said as he bolted from his bed pointing his gun he store's under his pillow at Syaoran. "Put that thing down stupid. I come in here to talk to you about the black haired girl violet was it? Any way I know how you work Hiiragizawa so spill why did you touch her ass while you were carrying her?" Syaoran asked him as he sees Eriol lower the gun he was holding up at him and sighing before answering.

"She's smart Syaoran. I mean really smart I could tell just by looking at her. You see people who have the gift of knowledge can always tell if another has it as well just by how they act. I bet she analysed me as well because I also picked up, she knew exactly what I was going to do before I did. It was like chess she was always three moves ahead of me in her mind. Granted I have to give her props for acting shocked when I kissed her hand or picked her up but never the less it was still acting. She is one smart bitch. Syaoran what gang does she belong to because whoever they are we have to join with them. We can't afford a girl like that to be are enemy and not to mention the other one she is an even deadlier threat to us".

"and why is that" Syaoran questioned his cousin as he walked towards him to sit on the bed next to him with almost no anger left in him only seriousness.

"Hu? What do you mean don't tell me you did not see it? Eriol say's to Syaoran now facing him with a confused expression on his face.

What are you talking about see what? All I seen was a stupid little girl trying to act like a hero. So what if she knows a couple of moves, I bet any other member of my gang except you could take her down" Syaoran replies smugly to Eriol looking at the door he came in through

oh well excuse me for being weak then" Eriol say's angrily as he got off the bed and start's to walk out of his door before turning back to Syaoran and saying "it will be your funeral then mate I tried to warn you" then he was gone, leaving a now thinking Syaoran still on his bed.

With Mailing, Sakura and Tomoyo...

"Well it looks like you two were telling us the truth at least, but seriously Cherry where did you learn to fight like that. I mean I couldn't even sense you or your movement's as you were beating up Eriol" Mailing asked Sakura after he had gave them both the clear to get dressed again.

"Well" she answered "I took karate before this for a few years and everything because I wanted to be able to protect myself and people I love" she continued as she put back on her spaghetti top

"God that is so great and noble of you to learn something to protect other's with. It's going to be so fucking ace having you in the gang." Mailing squealed in delight as she goes in to hug Sakura.

"I have been the only main girl in my cousin's gang all this time it will be so sound to talk to someone else for a change instead of a guy" she added now removing herself from the hug she instigated.

"WHAT" Sakura screamed "wo wo wo slow down I am not joining this gang or any other's for that matter and I don't think violate would wont to either" Sakura say's to Mailing as she turns around to face her best friend for help.

"Defiantly not our parents would kill us" Tomoyo adds as she looked at Mailing while wearing a shocked expression.

"well it doesn't matter now because if you don't join Syaoran will kill you so if you ask me you will die either way" Mailing now states to the both off them shrugging her shoulder's as she made her way to the door to open it as the people in the room were now descent.

"Right guy's I am going to take you down stairs then go and report to Syaoran ok. Come on shake a leg"

"Ok" the girl's said together after recovering from the new information they have been given.

"What are we going to do now" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo as they followed Mailing down the stairs.

"we just sit tight and see what happens, even though I pretty much know what the outcome will be and if I am not mistaken we have no chance of getting out of here until at least tonight and that will probably include an escort that you'll need to get rid of. Do you realise we haven't been home all day? All of the guy's at HQ are properly freaking out by now not seeing their leader at all for nearly 24 hour's"

"shh" Sakura hushed her as she see's Mailing turn around and point to another room "girl's you wait in there with some of the gang and I will go find Syaoran" Mailing informs them. The girls nod and head for the room

However before they got inside of the open door Tomoyo's head collides with something soft and hard in the door way which made her fall to the ground bringing Sakura with her.

"ouch fuck" she cursed before looking up at someone that instantly made her angry 'for god's sake can my day get any worse' Tomoyo thought before getting helped back on to her feet by Sakura.

"Op's sorry baby but you sort of came at me. Hay I didn't know you wanted me that bad. Is it because earlier got interrupted?" Eriol asked Tomoyo who was now incredibly fuming.

"Ya right get real who'd even consider you?" she questioned him before barging past him with Sakura in to the room.

With Eriol and Mailing...

"Hay Mai did I hear you right are you looking for Xiao-Long? He's up stairs, after our little talk he when back to his meeting with the elder's. Ok" Eriol say's to mailing before walking back in to the front room.

"Thanks' Eriol I owe you. I might of had to search all night for him else ha ha. O ya before I forget will you keep an eye on the girls for me while I go talk to his highness won't you?" she question's he before he has chance to completely disappear in to the room.

A smirk grows on his face before replying to her "I wouldn't have it any other way Mai don't worry".

With Syaoran...

Syaoran had just got out of the meeting room when as he spots Mailing walking up to him.

"Well what's the verdict?" he sighs looking at her.

"Their clean" she state's to him seriously

"Well then go find them a room each and tell them that they are BOTH being initiated in to the gang tomorrow no questions asked." Syaoran says as he walks away from her towards the stairs from the double doors.

"Wait BOTH I thought only Cherry was going to become a wolf? Why have you changed you mind about Violet?" she inquired looking at his back now.

"Because Eriol says she is smart. even smarter than him he also said that we would be the most stupidest fucks on the planet to make enemy's out of her and her sister. Got it" he say's to her angrily as he start's to walk away again.

"Really" Mailing said puzzled as she court up to him as he walked.

"Yes now stop asking all these questions and go tell them what I just said" he ordered her

"Fuck you I have been you're messenger puppy and lackey all day so you can do this job yourself. I am going to take a shower" she replies to him as she run's back up the stair's they were coming down before he could stop her but when she reached the top she quickly screamed back at him " they are in the front room with Eriol watching them".

At this Syaoran rubs his hands through his short brown hair in frustration making it messier than before as he headed to the room they were apparently put in.

The front room...

As soon as Syaoran enters the room he spot's them, they were sitting on the leather couch together at the other end of the room far away from the other member's apart from one.

When Syaoran reached them Sakura's head darted to look at him and she gave him her most evil glare she could manage at that moment.

She stayed like that staring him down for a few seconds before she got interrupted by hearing Tomoyo voice telling Eriol to piss off.

'Man that girl can glare!' Syaoran thought as he took a seat in the chair that was opposite the couch they were on.

"Right then straight down to business" Syaoran say's while looking at the two girls' now getting their attention.

"You two will be joining this gang as of now. No questions allowed. you with move in here tomorrow as for your room's, they are on the second floor next to the room you went in earlier with Mailing on the right and left of it, you can choose which one you want amongst yourselves." Syaoran announces to them before continuing "and you will also have something called an initiation tomorrow as well which is like a test you have to pass before entering any gang. It can either be taken physically or intellectually depending on the individual. That will bring you in to the gang and decides what rank you will be given before you get a tattoo displaying it. Ok." Syaoran explains to them waiting for a reply.

"And if we don't pass your test thingy? And refuse to join you and your thug's? Sakura question's him angrily narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well then you're dead. Simple as that. I will kill you on the spot. Does that answer your question's sweet cheeks? Answer's Syaoran before he smirked at her after seeing her face and eye's growing even darker with anger after hearing his reply.

"good now that's out of the way, I will send you home tonight with two of my men so you can't run while you pack for tomorrow" Syaoran tells them before getting up out of the chair and walking way out the room.

Author's notes: wow what a long chapter lol….please review and sorry about the long time it took me to have this chapter out


	7. ch7 Is this what you call protection?

Chapter 7 Hey you two, is this what you call protection

8:00 PM

Sakura and Tomoyo were still sitting in the front room talking to Mailing until two guys approached them with serious looks on their faces.

"You two are the newbie's I presume, Cherry and Violet is that right" the guy on the left says as he faces the two girls that was at this point looking at them with cautioned eyes.

"Well you have our names right but I am not sure about the newbie's part because we haven't agreed to have anything to do with this gang or its members." Sakura says as she faces the two guys in front of her.

"Well frankly I don't give a shit what you have agreed to or have not. The main point is that we've had our orders which are to take you and your friend back to your house and pack without any interferences including you two running away before we bring you back. Now get your asses in gear and lets go "the guy on the right spoke now as he was agitated at the attitude that came from Sakura and her answer.

'you arrogant bastards you are going to wish you showed us more respect later' Sakura thought as she looked at the guys and sighed before getting up and waiting for Tomoyo to follow her.

"Ah guys it won't be that bad I will see you when you get back, Ethan and Dan will take good care of you. They are pretty good fighters and they are hot too. So don't sigh about having to go with them. I would go in an instant if I had an invite to follow either one of them" Mailing says to Sakura and Tomoyo as they all walk toward the door of the front room following the boys.

"Whatever Mei. Even if we did invite you to go somewhere with us what would happen if Jason finds out." Dan the one on the left says to Mailing as he looks back at her.

"Nothing, just because he is my boyfriend does not mean he can control who I hang out with" Mailing states proudly.

"Well she clearly has not seen Jason nearly kill guys for just saying hello to her then" Dan whispers to Ethan as they reach the front door of the mansion waiting for the girls to say goodbye to Mailing before they left.

9:00PM

"Why the fuck are we walking to your house when we have cars, bikes and whatever else that we could have taken instead" Dan moans loudly before stopping.

"Just shut up Dan and hurry up" Ethan yells angrily, as he walks back to him to get him moving again, leaving the girls to waiting for them.

...Sakura and Tomoyo

"I can't believe you are such a fucking genius Tomoyo. Your idea is brilliant Sakura whispers to Tomoyo before taking out her phone and UN clipping the back of it to grab a small ear piece that was tucked in its speaker.

Tomoyo then hands her a pen before she turned on the device and places it in her ear.

"I will look out while you tell them what's going on ok "Tomoyo says before Sakura had time to speak.

...Device

"Hello Sakura where the bloody hell are yo-" a voice started to say but got interrupted

"Look T I don't have time for your ranting I need you to come and kidnap us back" Sakura whispers in to the pen.

"What are you talking about? Who kidnapped you? And why can't you just kill them and then come back.

"I can't explain my reasons now. I just need you to send someone to get us without killing the people we are with or letting them know that we have any connections ok... I have to go because Tomoyo is giving me the signal. Hurry up.

...normal.

"What were you doing bending down like that? Ethan asks Sakura when he and Dan court back up with them.

"Nothing. I just have ladies problems and you two was taking so long I thought I could rest a bit" she replies

"THEN WHY DID'NT WE TAKE THE FUCKING CAR" Dan screams pissed off as he falls to the ground tired.

"Jesus you are such a kid. Get the fuck up and lets just keep moving we stil-" Ethan sentence was interrupted when a group of five people came out of nowhere.

"What the fuck" Dan said shocked as he jumps to his feet ready to fight

'Nice one T you got Yukito to come. they are fucked now if they think we are going back with them' Sakura thought immediately as she recognized the man who grabbed her from behind which she tried to fake struggle against while sending Tomoyo a look so she does the same.

"You assholes get off of us right now. HAY YOU TWO, IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL PROTECTION GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE AND HELP U- Sakura's words were stopped when she felt Yukito pretend to knock her out and lift her up over his shoulder.

"Guys that's it fall back, let's go. I don't think they have anything else useful to us guys so let's just take what we have and leave" Yukito says to the other guys before smirking at Dan and Ethan and walking away leaving them on the ground.

Cherry blossoms mansion...

"Thanks god that ordeal is over" Sakura says as she plots down on the couch in the main room with Tomoyo sitting down next to her.

"SAKURA you are so dead. Yukito told me that he picked you and Moyo up from two guys earlier. Who were they? I will ring their necks the perverted shits. From now on misses you are not allowed any were near men I will kill them all first, you are too young to get involved with them unless they are not me or Yukito. Understand"

"T you can't tell me what to do or who to hang around and I am not a child I am 18 not 8" Sakura says fuming at her brother before continuing

"stop being so over protective and worried about me and start to concentrate on getting the balls to ask Kagome to marry you instead of interfering in my life" she say before getting off the couch and looking down to Tomoyo

"I am going to go to bed Moyo ok. I know it's only half 10 but I am shattered so I will see you in the morning" Sakura says to her before walking out the room.

0:05am…..

Knock knock knock

"Sakura honey are you awake" Sakura's mother Nadeshiko spoke out as she entered her daughters room.

"Ah yea mum I am. I have been trying to sleep since about 11 but I guess I can't. Why what's the matter" Sakura questions as she feels her mother climb on her bed and lie down next to her.

"Tomoyo told me what happened today and she also mentioned to me that you were curious about that gang that took you two, something about why I let them in the country so easily" Nadeshiko answers before bringing Sakura in to a hug.

"Well I promised myself years ago that I would not tell you what I have to say now until you were old enough to take it and since I believe you are, I shouldn't hold it back from you anymore. So here goes" she takes a breath before continuing

"Do you remember when I told you your father was killed by an illness years ago? Well that was a lie" Nadeshiko stopped talking to take a look at her daughters face only to be met with a poker face.

"Carry on I need to hear the rest" Sakura presses

"A man who ran our rival gang the shadows was responsible for his death and after I got the news that he had killed your father. I vowed I would get revenge on him but he had already left Tokyo when I found out and left nothing behind. Then a few years ago I heard that a recently formed gang in Hong Kong called the cobras started to go on massacre's and slaughtered people for no reason. Then a week ago my friend calls me and asks me to let her son in to Tokyo because apparently the cobras have fled here to get away from the wolves that have been chasing them for all the killing they done in their territory." Sakura's mother finished.

"I see mother but why did you let the wolves come here so easily and were does dads murder come in to this?' Sakura asked confused as tears started fall from her eyes.

Well the leader of that gang the cobras is the same man who was leading the shadows and the reason the wolves are here is that they are after the same man. Yelan li mentioned his name when she was explaining to me why her son needed to bring weapons and equipment with him to Tokyo". Nadeshiko confesses

"But how could these cobras flea over here without are permission to enter the country" Sakura wanders as she looks at her mother for an explanation.

"I wondered that myself but it turns out that some of the members of that gang own property here so I couldn't do anything to stop them" Nadeshiko sighs out.

"So what is it you want me to do with this new information then mother" Sakura say's to her mother as she sits up in the bed and wipes away the last few tear that fell down her face.

"Want you and Tomoyo to go on a mission back to the wolves and work with them to catch that man." Nadeshiko says to Sakura as she tightens her fingers in to fists as she starts to remember flashbacks of the man she desperately hated with every fibre of her body.

Sakura notices this and takes her mother's hands in to hers and say's to her in a clear and serious voice "mother I swear to you I will get revenge for are whole family by killing him and every minion that has ever followed him. Even if I have to do it alone, I will make sure he pays for the pain he has caused."

"thank you, but before my best fighter can make that come true you need to tell Tomoyo everything we have talked about and head over the wolves tomorrow and clear things up. Starting with telling them who you really are. Ok. Night" Sakura's mother told her before she got off the bed and went to the door to open it before she called back to her

"O and don't worry he will be expecting you and your real self. Well he actually only knows that he has to work with some of my member but not that it's you until tomorrow. What a shock he will have"

Authors notes: sorry guys for the long wait but I made this chapter really long to say sorry for that…..please review x


	8. Chapter 8 The pay back

Chapter 8 the pay back.

8:00AM

"Tomoyo are you ready yet? We have to be there in half an hour." Sakura shouts from the hallway outside Tomoyo's room.

"Not even close. I still haven't got dressed yet, I have been too busy packing up my laptop and video camera's" Tomoyo replies to Sakura as she gathers up her cloths and run's in to her bathroom to put them on.

"Ok. I will wait for you here then but hurry up" Sakura say's back to her as she lead casually on the 2nd floor banister waiting.

…5minutes later

"I'm ready let's get going" Tomoyo says as she comes out of her room.

"umm Moyo when you give me this outfit this morning, you didn't tell me that we would be matching" Sakura points out to Tomoyo as she looked her up and down.

She had on a purple crop top with matching skinny jeans on with stilettos and a bray all in the same colour. Along with her hair tied up in pigtails on either side of her head.

"I think we look cute and besides we don't look exactly the same because your clothes are in pink and instead of pigtails you have a one sided ponytail on your left" Tomoyo says back to her stating their differences.

"Ok. Ok let's just get going." Sakura urges as they run down the stairs to the closet to grab their Cherry Blossom's black leather jackets.

Sakura's had a big cherry blossom tree with pink flowers on the back of her jacket with pick petals falling down on the words leader at the bottom of it.

Whereas Tomoyo's jacket had a Cherry Blossom tree with purple flowers with the letters CO at the bottom of it instead. (Co-leader)

"Are we taking the bikes? Considering we don't have to worry about are bags because they are being delivered to us tonight?" Tomoyo question's Sakura after putting on her jacket and heading to the garage door.

"Yea why not. It looks like the weather for it" Sakura answers as she grabs two sets of keys from their hangers.

As they go in to the garage Sakura throws Tomoyo's keys at her before putting on her helmet and getting on her pink Honda CBR 1100XX Super Blackbird.

Then after waiting for Tomoyo to get on her purple Yamaha YZF R1 they sped off down the road.

…..Li mansion/wolves. 8:15AM

"Creek" "fuck Dan be fucking quiet with the door. If Syaoran finds out we lost those two newbie's last night and got knocked out by street robbers we are fucked" Ethan whispers to Dan as they try to sneak in the house undetected.

"well it wasn't are fault and he is going to find out sooner or later considering the fact I don't see any girls with us this morning do you?" Dan says back to him with a low voice.

"Look we can make something up before he has to know to make the story sound less pathetic on our part. For now just shut up and let's get to are room before someone hears us Ethan states to Dan unaware of the figure sitting in the chair in the front room.

"Too late" it said while walking up to them

"What is?" Ethan replies as he turns back to Dan looking for an explanation before he notices a presence in front of him looking down at them with angry eyes

'FUCK' they both thought as they stood up straight from their crouching positions and waited for the other to speak.

"Syaoran we can explai-" Dan was interrupted by an angry growl that came from Syaoran which all his members knew was a sign for 'shut the fuck up right now or I will kill you were you stand'

"I heard enough of your fucking explaining from the other room and I defiantly don't want to hear it again or some made up on the spot bull shit from either one of you right now. The main thing that I want to know right now is where are those two fucking girls? Because they obviously did not come back with you "Syaoran asked them getting angrier.

"well they were either taken by those guys who attacked us last night of they ran away while we were knocked out " Ethan answers but before Syaoran had chance to ask anything else bikes could be heard from outside.

…outside the Li mansion

"That was so fun" Sakura says through her helmet to Tomoyo as they cut their engines to their bikes and got off.

"I know what you mean, speeding like that I just want to go for a race now I am in the mood" Tomoyo replies to her only to get knocked to the ground by Sakura to protect her from a oncoming bullet that was about to hit her.

'Fuck that was no way to greet people.' Sakura thought as she jumps to her feet pulling Tomoyo with her before charging at the one who shot the bullet and kicking the gun out of his hand, punching him in the face and sweeping his legs with her right one to knock him to the ground so she could place both of her need on his arms and sit on his chest to restrain him.

"Do that again and you won't be living wolf boy" Sakura stated seriously before she takes off her helmet to reveal herself to him.

"YOU" Syaoran yells at her as he starts to struggle even more against her to get up.

"Yep me and there is no point in wasting your effort to try to get up because you won't be able to not unless l let you" Sakura say's happily to him after seeing his reaction

"yo Syao what's going on out he- Eriol starts after coming out of the house only to be met with a fist in the face that interrupted him and a red angry Tomoyo behind it.

"Wow do you know how fun it is to be able to hit you for everything you have done to me so far and not pretend to be weak while taking your shit you pervert fucker" Tomoyo laughs as she sees Eriol's face after her punch.

"let me the fuck up right now" Syaoran screams at Sakura before she decides to move her knees off of his arms putting her in a straddling position and was about to get up.

When without thinking Syaoran tries to push Sakura off of him but instead finds himself on top of her with his lips over hers as she lay under him wide eyed

'Fuck now what do I do? This was because as I pushed her off of me I didn't realise she had hold of my T-shirt so as she fell she brought me with her ' Syaoran thought as he held his position until he was thrown backwards in to the air and landed in the bushes near the front gates, as a deeply blushing Sakura could be seen leaping up of the ground before she touches her lips shocked with her fingertips.

'That bastard took a kiss from me but more importantly why did my body feel on fire? Yukito can't even affect me like that so how could he? When I don't even know the hot tempered sod?' Sakura thought as her anger boiled inside her.

"Sakura are you ok?" Tomoyo asks as she walks back to Sakura seeing her face bright red.

"No not after what I have just been through who would be" Sakura says to her through grinding teeth.

"Why what happened?" Tomoyo asked her concerned 'I better not tell her what went on between me and that fellow just now because when she thinks anything bad has happened to me that's the only time she is considered dangerous and will kill people without a thought'

"uhh it doesn't matter im ok now Moyo but what were you doing with that Eriol guy for so long that you didn't see what when on?" Sakura questions her changing the subject.

"O that it's called the pay back punch" she says while smiling and winking at Sakura.

"Ok. That's fine Moyo but don't leave him on the ground like that" Sakura say's before she goes to him and picks him up.

"I got this one; you go help that Syaoran fellow in to the house and tell him the situation while I take him in and fined mailing and tell them ok. Then after we can all meet up in the front room in about an hour from now understand." Sakura asks while turning back to Tomoyo with Eriol's arm over her shoulders.

"Well why we don't tell them together" Tomoyo says to Sakura before she could go in to the house.

'Because I would rather die right now than see that bastards face. Let alone be sat in the same room as him for god knows how long while we explain everything. 'Sakura thought before trying to find a fake reason.

"I have my reasons. ah and can you put my helmet back on my bike as you walk past them and bring in my bray since you are heading that way. Thanks Moyo".

"No prob but in exchange I want a proper explanation about your blush earlier" Tomoyo shout's before Sakura could enter the house. 'Even though I know what happened, I still don't understand? Which is crazy because I have the best brain there is and the last thing I ever expected from Sakura is just to lie there and blush in situation like that. Not even when Yukito kissed her in the past has she ones showed any signs of emotion like that' Tomoyo thought as she neared an almost knocked out Syaoran "just how did you manage it " she whispered while looking down at him before helping him up and in to the house.

…..in side…..

'Fuck she's good.' Sakura thought as she plonked Eriol down on the couch and went in search for Mailing.

Author's notes: hope you like this chapter and depending how I feel the next one should be out before this time next week may be Monday. xxxxxx please keep reviewing and let me know what you think...x

Misspokey-101


	9. Chapter 9 The test

Chapter 9 the test

One hour later... normal prov... Front room

"Fuck I can't believe it, is what you are telling us for real?" Mailing say's franticly to Sakura as she sits back down next to a bloody nose Eriol on the couch.

"yes Mailing it's for real, basically me and Tomoyo lied to you guys yesterday for protection and we hid are tattoo's so you wouldn't find out about us" Sakura states sitting on the chair next to them.

"Well thanks a fucking bunch, so what brings you lying bitches back here then? To fuck us over again or to cause a war between us and you're fucked up sneaky gang" Mailing shouts back to Sakura more frustrated.

"No. nothing like that. Actually we have come back to help your rude asses! Even though now I'm not sure we should. How fucking dare a underdog like you speak to the leader of the cherry blossoms like that. We only come here as a personal request from my mother, not to be treated like this and for the record even if we don't work with you guys, that fucking leader of the cobras is going to be killed by my hands any way so you can either deal with it and get along with us like before or we can leave you unrespecting shits and go solo. So what's it going to be are we a team or not?" Sakura asks Mailing, now pissed.

At this point the room fell silent until Eriol decided to speak up as he looked at Sakura seriously before saying "well I for one knew all along you guys were not people to be taken lightly, so I'm in."

"good thank you Eri-"Sakura managed to say before she got interrupted by the front room door being kicked open to reveal an angry and frustrated Syaoran with a frantic Tomoyo behind him trying to calm him down, which was not working.

"What is this interruption about?" questioned Sakura as she stands up and faces the two intruders before continuing

"Tomoyo I thought I told you to explain the situation to this shithead somewhere else so what is he doing here?"

"I'm sorry Sakura but he just got up and marched here, I tried to stop him but he wasn't having any of it." Tomoyo answered her shrugging.

Then before Sakura had the chance to talk back to Tomoyo, Syaoran's voice could be heard ringing in peoples ears inside and out of the house.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! who do you think you are" Syaoran bellowed as he walked over to Sakura and positioned himself just 2 inches away from her as he looked angrily into her eyes before he spoke again.

"Do you honestly think that I will just let that shit you did yesterday go? And except teaming up with a couple of lying cows like you? Ha don't make me laugh; you and your friend must be fucked in head if you did think that little girl."

At this Sakura just smirked and filled the gap between them until she was at Syaoran's right ear before she spoke in to it with serious yet amused tone" little girl Hu? Listen ass face I could take you down without the use of my eyes and hands so don't fucking talk down to me wolf cub. I could hang you from the nearest street light by your balls as well if I wanted to, but right now we came back here to help you retards but if you don't want it we will deal with this fucker solo and get rid of any of your guy too if they get in are way so make your choice! You are either with us or against us."

Syaoran's prove

Sakura's words caused Syaoran to back away from her as he thought to himself 'fuck is she for real? There's no way she could do that is their? well I can't just stand here and take her words lightly because she has proved she has a little bit of skill, but how can I make sure her and her friends are really who they say they are? ahhh this is so frustrating'

Norm prov...

"Hello earth to dick head, what's your answer?" Sakura bites out as she waves her hands in front of Syaoran's face to bring him back to reality.

"Hu... o my answer... its ahh yes fine. We will work with you but not before you take are initiation test. To prove to me and my members that you are who you say you are this time." Syaoran answers her.

"WHAT but we have tattoo's to prove are identity so why do we need to do your tests" Tomoyo ague's at him.

"Because you have already screwed us over once and I'm not going to be an idiot and let that happen again no am I" Syaoran declares back to her.

"aah fine we will do your dame test ok, just sign Moyo up for the intellectual and me up for the physical."

"You have a deal. The test will be tomorrow" Syaoran utters before he leaves the front room smiling.

Syaoran's prov...

Wow that Sakura girl is quite cute when she is pissed like that. I defiantly have to anger her again today.

Sakura's prov...

'Hu what was all that about? I minute he is completely against teaming up, then the next he is fine with it? He is not some I should take lightly with a split personality like that.'

Norm proves 8: am wolves practice room...

"So are you ready?" Syaoran asks Sakura who was in fount of him.

"You bet I am, if I knew I was going to fight you I wouldn't have even hesitated in doing your initiation thingy. So bring it on"

"ha you are going to regret saying that" Syaoran laughed out before lunging at Sakura with his fists ready to punch her in the face but without hesitation Sakura just stood there smiling until he go in to her range and that's when she grabbed both of his wrists to restrict movement and bring both of her legs up to kick him in his abdomen which sent him flying through the room.

"ahh is it over already? That's a shame I was just starting to enjoy-" Sakura murmurs out until she gets cut off by Syaoran as he got behind her and kicked her to the floor causing her to look up at him stunned and in amassment.

"never let your enemy get behind you or your finished" Syaoran say's down to her with a smirk before going at Sakura again ready to nock her out to end the match.

Sakura on the other hand was still lying on the floor dazed thinking to herself ' that's the first time someone has ever hit me? Have I underestimated him? I didn't check behind me because he is too distracting and sexy- wait what I just thought. On way I'm going mad-'

Then as if on impulse Sakura senses picked up Syaoran's moves and she got knocked out of her thoughts just in time to defend against his attack and pin him on the floor again like this morning which won her the test.

"well it looks like in win then" Sakura says smugly to Syaoran not moving from her position as she stared down at him entranced and taking in his good looks.

"yea I guess so" Syaoran says back to her not even attempting to struggle against her pin this time but rather just look in to her eyes that have been attracting him since this morning.

them staring at each other continued of a few minutes with then just looking at each other until subconsciously Sakura let her grip loosen on her legs and Syaoran could move his arms and that's when Syaoran without thinking rolled to the left bringing Sakura with him so he was now on top of her and decided to bring his head down so his lips were on Sakura's.

...15 minutes later... wolves computer study...norm prove

"fucking hell Tomoyo I knew you was smart a hell when I met you but I didn't think you were this smart, your intelligence level is practically off the charts and especially in predicting out come from a battle scenario. You scored 5 times as much as I did" Eriol rants to Tomoyo as he read out her initiation test results.

"Yea yea yea I knew that already. now if you excuse me I have to go fined Sakura and tell her about this, even though I knew what the outcome would be " Tomoyo said back to Eriol as she makes her way out the study door to the practice room Sakura was fighting Syaoran in.

"Are you following me or something" Tomoyo utters without turning around as she notices that someone was behind her.

"No of cause not I was just tagging along in case you get lost" Eriol explains to her.

"Well there is no need I only need to see a place one before I memories it completely" Tomoyo says proudly as Eriol walks up beside her.

"Well it wouldn't hurt for the company then. Now come on I thought you wanted to show that Sakura your results" Eriol questions her as he starts to walk faster than Tomoyo down the corridor.

5 minutes later

"Well here it is, let me get the door for you-" Eriol starts before he gets interrupted by Tomoyo shouting "wait Eriol no" and in too much of an effort to stop him from opening the door she tackles him to the floor and finds herself straddling him.

"O my god I'm sorry Eriol it's just that I thing we should come back later instead now, is that ok?" Tomoyo say's while thinking 'i just know some things going on in that room with those to because its too quiet in there'

"Yea sure ok, but do you think you could get off me now you are pushing on my bike keys" Eriol asks her which causes her to quickly role of him and jump to her feet with another "I'm sorry"

However before the two had time to completely leave the corridor a moaning sound could be heard all around them

"ahhhh ahhhh ahhhhh"

Authors notes: well how do you like it think ha ha i didnt write a sex chapter for this yet because im still brain storming but for those who wanted some S+S in the story its hopefully going to be coming out a lot from now on lol so please keep reading and Review xxxxx


	10. Chapter 10 she bit me!

Chapter 10 she bit me!

Norm…prove

"What's going on in hear? Syaoran why were you making moaning sounds like that?" Eriol asks his cousin as he barges in to the practice room that Sakura and Syaoran were currently occupying.

"She bit my tongue what did you expect me to come out with you twat? A thank you?" Syaoran say's back to him before looking at Sakura in deep hatred.

"Well if you ask me that what you get for trying to play with me wolf cub. I have known you for about 2 days and during that time you have already kissed me twice. Do you actually think I would put up with that well I don't think so I am not someone to be taken lightly ass hole? Come on Moyo we are leaving" Sakura states to her best friend who was just standing at the door way until she felt an extremely angry Sakura tugging at her are to follow her out.

"Ok. Well bye Eriol "Tomoyo shouts out almost out of sight now.

When the girls were completely out of sight Eriol looks back at Syaoran with a confused look on his face before speaking "so how did she bite your tongue Syaoran? I mean your tongue is a pretty hard place to get to. I mean you two would have had to be going at it pretty violently if she could get that far in to your mouth to bi-"Eriol cut his words short after seeing Syaoran look at him with a face that could kill.

"You better not say anything else Eriol or those word will be last and for the record I don't even remember what happened between us. The only thing I remember was her pining me and then finding her attached to my tongue" Syaoran utters out as his face starts to redden remembering the memory of what just happened and so before anything else could be said he decides to walk out of the practice room hiding his face from Eriol as he did.

11:00AM

Sakuras prove

'Ahh why can't I get that guy out of my head? Why did he do that to me in the practice room I mean I didn't ask him to roll over while we were kissing and feel up my top did I NO so it's his own fault I bit him. But saying that why did I kiss him in the first place how can I feel so attracted to this guy enough to let him kiss me twice in 2 days and not kill him for it?' I thought to myself as me and Tomoyo headed to the wolves shooting area.

"um Sakura I don't me to interrupt your thoughts but I just thought you would like to know your blushing and I am sure you don't want the people here to find out you can actually be human sometimes like Syaoran for example" Tomoyo utters to me shocking me out of my thoughts.

"WHAT no way Moyo is he here? I thought I got rid of him this morning" I say nervously as I start to look around quickly for the guy I can't stop thinking about and his image until I spot him going in to the shooting area with Eriol at his side. 'Fuck now what am I going to do I can't face him and defiantly not after earlier. I have to blow this joint and go for a ride to clear my head' so without a second thought I turned to Tomoyo and said "sorry Moyo you go shoot without me I need to clear my head"

Normal prove

"No Sakura you can't go out yet you know we are under different rules and we have to wait for another 24 hours until all our equipment is given the all clear and checked.

"ah it fine Moyo and besides I have to clear my head I doubt someone would of planted anything on the bike bcause that sort of thing is not in style any more" Sakura says as she dismisses Tomoyo's words and starts to walk away towards the garage.

"Well you know I did mention that the guy who worked on our bikes last week was fish" Tomoyo shouts out at her as Sakura walks further away'

"Na its fine Moyo see you later"

Than after Sakura said that to Tomoyo she could be seen running down the hall even faster until she was gone.

Tomoyo's prove

'Fuck I got to get help. Hu yes I will just go ask Eriol and Syaoran they will stop her' then before I could was any more time I ran down the other bit of corridor that lead to the shooting room and opened the door to look around until I found the people I was looking for so I immediately ran to them.

Normal proves.

"Guys you have to help me" Tomoyo shouts to Eriol and Syaoran as she comes up in front of them gasping for air.

"What's the matter Tomoyo?" Eriol asked concern dripping from is voice because he knew that a smart person just doesn't run for no reason.

"Sakura gone out and she has took her new bike she got serviced last week" Tomoyo blurted out still trying to catch her breath

"So what's wrong with that" Syaoran asked getting confused

"What's wrong with that? Are you stupid the bike is brand new and just serviced last week. It has only just been delivered hear today. And since you guys took are other bikes for investigation that's the only one she has to ride." Tomoyo finishes getting angrier by the minute because to her Syaoran is ether taking this situation to lightly or too stupidly.

"so what that got to do with needing our help" Syaoran questions Tomoyo again making her even madder so at this point without any restraint because Eriol was too shocked to see this happen Tomoyo grabs Syaoran by the scruff of his t shirt and screams in his hear loud enough for the whole room to hear her answer.

"Plenty because of your stupid rules about not leaving this house for another 24 hours I haven't checked that her new bike hasn't been tampered with! Do you understand now?"

"you mean lik-"Syaoran was about to ask but got cut short by Tomoyo dropping his shirt and replying with an answer that got him worried, shocked and scared all at the same time.

"Yes I mean for things like speed trigger bombs, brakes being cut, bugs the lot. Now will you help me?" Tomoyo finished as she starts to pace up and down getting more anxious about the situation that was happening.

"Don't worry Moyo I am sure Sakura will have the brains to think about all that stuff before she tries to ride it" Eriol says to Tomoyo trying to calm her down but without success.

"No not when she is like this she was acting completely oblivious and it's all Syaoran's fault. There is no doubt in my mind that she just grabbed the keys and took off so as the man who is responsible for this situation you are going to go find my cousin and bring her back un harmed. Do you hear me Syaoran?" Tomoyo breaths out as she glares at Syaoran waiting for a reply

"Hu why do I have too go. Encase you forgot she bit my tongue earlier and it fucking still hurts so why should I go and rescue that reckless little girl?"

"Look Syaoran the only reason she did that is because you were trying to grab her tits. For god sake any idiot can tell Sakura likes you I mean she BLUSHED both times you kissed get a clue moron and go save my Sakura" Tomoyo bellows without realizing what she had said until she sees Syaoran bolting out of the practice room and towards the garage.

Tomoyo's prove

'Shit me and my big mouth. Sakura will kill me if she finds out' I thought before I felt some one poke me in the arm and say

"Hay don't worry about the things you just said Moyo. Syaoran reacted the same way earlier when I asked him how Sakura got hold of his tongue and then as I followed him earlier back to his room he started singing. I think he is hiding some things too. Eriol informs me with a wink before he started to leave the room trying to imitate Syaoran's performance that he saw him do earlier

'well all I can say is he better not come back empty handed and he better rescue her if something has happened or else'

Authors notes: wow I did another chapter J I can't believe chapter 101 is out yesss please R+R it would mean a lot xxxx thanks


	11. Chapter 11 rescued and

chapter 11 rescued and ...

normal prov

'fuck i hope i can find her' syaoran thought to him self as he got on his bike and road off in to the sunset.

an hour later

"ah found you" syaoran mutters out as he spots sakura on the motorway doing about 90mph. 'fuck, you shouldn't be going that fast sakura, wait whats that?" syaoran thought as he got closer to sakura and noticed something on the back of her bikes wheel.

"shit its a speed trigger" he says out loud as he increased he speed to catch up to her while he called Eriol and told him to seal of the motorway.

sakura spots as his bike suddenly rides up just besides hers 'ah fuck just the person i come out here to avoid and now he is following me. ah can my day get any worse? what wait what is he doin-' sakura's thoughts got cut short as syaoran could be seen closing the gaps between there bikes and grabbing sakura by her jacket before physically pulling her on his bike so she sat bridle style at the front of it .

"stupid little girl" syaoran breathed out before quickly braking and turning his bike around and heading the other way at full speed.

"what are u doing moron why did you drag me off my bike? it was new and e-" sakura couldn't say anything else before they heard a big 'BANG' in the not so far distance they just came from.

"that's why! because stupid people like you don't check there new bikes before riding it. do you now how worried i- i mean tomoyo was about you" syaoran shouts out at her.

'im sorry' sakura stayed in her mind but refused to say it out loud and just stayed quit for the rest of the ride.

back at the Li mansion.

"ahhh sakura im so glad your ok." tomoyo screams before hugging her best friend to death.

"moyo to tight" sakura tried to breath out

"o sorry sakura i was just so scared. thankyou syaoran" tomoyo said while turning towards where syaoran stood by the door.

"whatever im going for a shower" syaoran said as he walked away from the girls grinning as he went out the door secretly.

"so what happened with you and syaoran then" tomoyo asked as she poked sakura in the side to get her attention from the door syaoran just left through.

"nothing why he just pulled me off my bike and drove me back here why?" sakura questions her

"o its just that before he went to find you i might of let it slip that you like him"

"WHAT! YOU DID WHAT I CANT BELIEVE YOU TOMOYO" sakura shouts at her before storming out the room angry

10 minutes later syaorans room

knock knock knock

"oy Li you in here " sakura asks as she enters his room but sees no sign of syaoran.

so when she didnt get a reply she decided to go towards his shower room and with out thinking busts in with her eyes closed and screams out "look i dont like you ok, you just shocked me both times you kissed me ok"

"ah ok but couldn't you of waited until i came out of the shower to tell me this or at least had a towel on?"syaoran spoke out blushing slightly trying to cover him self up with the shower curtain .

"o ya i could of sorry bye" sakura utters out with her face red with embarrassment before turning around and opening her eyes to fined the exit but before she could she slipped on some water that got splashed on the floor and fell straight in to the bathtub in a seated position taking the shower curtain with her along with syaoran's naked self.

"SCREAM"

with tomoyo

"SRCEAM"

"what was that Eriol that sounded like sakura ah i bet she went to tell syaoran she didnt like him and fell in the shower with him" tomoyo tells him

"well i doubt it tomoyo i don't think even you are that good at predicting those sort of things happening when you are all the way down here" eriol says to her putting his arm around her shoulder far to confidently.

" ok well why dont we go and see then" tomoyo says taking off down the hall quickly with eriol fast on her trail.

out side syaorans room again

"ok eriol you go in and see" tomoyo instructed him

"what wait why me"eriol moaned at her

"because your the one who didnt believe me and besides if i am right syaoran will most likely be naked and i dont want to see that and im pretty sure you dont want me to see that either do you" tomoyo questions him.

'darn right i dont want you to see any other man naked but me' eriol thought before surrendering and entering syaorans room and when he couldnt see anyone he headed to in to the bathroom.

"dam you good tomoyo! and the the last detail" eriol speaks out knocking the two other people in the room out of their staring trance with each other before another scream could be heard and a now very embarrassed and red sakura decides to bout up from her current position and run out the door fast.

"what the fuck eriol get out right now and go find were sakura ran off to. i need to speak to her" syaoran bellows at him angrily.

Authors notes: well sorry its a short chapter but al least i am updating again yay. o and no spelling is not better but u guy are probs used to it by now all i can say is sorry about spelling and grammerxxxx please R+R the more reviews the mone i want to write for you guys xx thanks for the supportxx


	12. Chapter 12 pulling the plug

Chapter 12 pulling the plug

normal prov...

"Why do i have to go find her? you could of asked her anything you wanted to in the position you both were in" Eriol smiles at him before handing him a towel.

"dont fuck with me Eriol, i am in the right mood to knock you out. just go find her and bring her to my office in twenty. ok" Syaoran orders him.

"fine just dont blame me if she dont come" eriol states at him before Tomoyo walks in with a grinning face "dont worry about it syaoran she will come i am sure of it" at this Eriols turn to Tomoyo and says smiling "you are one smart cookie girl, i don't know how you do it" before walking off to find Sakura, leaving Syaoran confused and Tomoyo smirking watch him leave."ahh Tomoyo do u mind" Syaoran mutters out at her as he waves her out of his room "shit sorry Syaoran." she says before leaving.

twenty minutes later Syaorans office

"knock knock knock"

"come in"

"you wanted to see me?" Sakura asks as she walks in the office backwards.

"yes i do, come here and sit down" Syaoran tells her staring at her back as she starts to walk backwards towards the chair on the opposite side of his desk.

"Sakura you are going to have to turn around sooner or later, so stop acting silly and take a seat please?" Syaoran asks her softly before getting up and coming towards her back.

"NO i- i mean im ffine. i ccan justt stand. wwhat is it youu wanted to sssay" Sakura stutters out nervously before thinking 'ahh what the fuck, why am i stuttering and why is my heart beat increasing this is so stupid get a grip idiot hes just a guy'

however as Sakura is having this battle with her self Syaoran was already coming up behind her at a fast pace and before she realized that he had put his arms around her and started to hug her from behind tightly.

"WWhat are you doi-"

"just stay still. do you know how scared i was earlier, i thought i wasnt going to get you on time. You stupid little girl" Syaoran whispers out to her deepening the hug.

"Syaoran i-" Sakura stared but stopped as she felt a sharp stinging pain in her right side of her stomach due to a bullet which had just crashed through the window causing her to fall back on to Syaoran and black out instantly.

"WHAT THE FUCK! SAKURA SAKURA speak to me please!" Syaoran shouts out falling to the floor with a now unconscious body in his arms.

panicking like never before his mind started to go blank and all he could do was stare at her 'what do i do?' he asked himself clutching her wounded side hoping to stop the bleeding.

"ring ring ring"

"ahh my phone" Syaoran says in a hurry after hearing it ring taking it out of his pocket with a now bloody shacking hand.

(phone call...Eriol)

"hello Syaoran? i dont know why but Tomoyo said she had a bad feeling and that something was wrong with sak-"

"GET THE FUCKING MEDIC AND SEND HIM TO MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW! SAKURA GOT SHOT! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK GET EVERYONE OUT SIDE AND SEARCH THE PERIMETER" Syaoran shouts out before hanging up the phone.

with Eriol and Tomoyo normal prov

"she got shot didnt she" Tomoyo shouts out in hysterics before continuing" fuck i got to go and see her now"

"no Tomoyo i just called the gangs doctor to go and see to her you stay here. you will just upset yourself more if you see her in this state" Eriol tells her as he grabs her wrist before she started to run but in a hast she rips her hand out of his grip and turns to him with daggers for eyes " none of you know sakura like i do! this is mad her fighting skills are off the scale, her instinks are off the chain there is no way that this would of happened if she didn't meet Syaoran!"

"what how can you blame him for this situation? Tomoyo this isn't like you are you in your right mind?" Eriol utters out to her frowning.

"ask me that question when my friend isn't shot and fighting for her life." Tomoyo bits out at him as she takes out her phone.

"what are you going to do with that?" he asked her angrily looking at her phone.

"there is no way she is staying here after what has just happened. i need to tell the boss so she can deal with this". she says turning and running away refusing to look at him. ' Sakura you better be ok'

with Tomoyo normal prov

(phone call)

"hello Tomoyo, long time no see how are you and sakura?" Sakuras mum asked

"boss something is up sakura has been shot...and its bad"

"What! how?"

"she was attacked while she was in Syaorans office"

"Tomoyo you know as well as i do that she wouldn't just get shot. she has to much skill!"

"yes i know that, i am sorry its all my fault... i should of stopped it when i realized what was going to happen. im so sorry"

"Tomoyo what on earth are you going on about speak sensibly its not like you to get tong tide what has happened!"

" Sakuras and Syaoran have stared to have feelings for each other and at the point Sakura got shot i think she started to realize it herself and her instinks got shut down as it become know because she was too busy arguing with herself"

"this makes no sense! she has spent over two years with a different gang before and this hasn't happens? she was like a rock"

"yea i know, so what do you suggest we do?"

"i am sending Toya, Yikito and three doctors to retrieve her and you! you are coning home immediately! pack all yours and Sakuras belongings. i am officially pulling the plug on this mission. Dismissed."

"yes madam"

(phone call ended)

Authors note: ya chapper 12 is out :) sorry of gramma and spelling :) u guys know what im like please review i love reading them xx :)


End file.
